Misadventures of a Puppy
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Fumei Yukue one day wakes up as a yellow Labrador puppy. Follow her misadventures as she tries to remember her past and become human again. Hilarity ensues. (DRABBLE FIC)
1. The Beginning

**Greetings.**

 **This is my first time writing a drabble fic and it's also my first time writing a KHR fanfic. It will have implied romance in the wayyyyyyyy future (just to let you know). For those of you that read my HxH fanfic, this fanfic is just a weekly side project for me. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter for my HxH one, so it's not as if I'm giving up on it. I'm also creating a visual novel too, so everything will just take some time to update. I don't know when I'll update this one, but it will be at my own pace.**

 **One last note, it's last name and then first name.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

* * *

She woke up, unable to remember anything but her own name...

As her entire body ached and her throat croaked as if she ran a marathon, she finally looked down to discover a beautiful short fur coat of light beige yellow on her supposed arm.

 _No way..._

 _My hand's... A tiny paw._

 _I am no longer the human Fumei Yukue..._

 _I am-_

She caught a reflection of herself on a window.

 _No way... I'm a puppy...!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 76**

* * *

 **So did anyone notice anything about her name? If you did, leave a review and I'll give you a cookie. :3**


	2. Lost

**Greetings.**

 **I was going to update weekly, but I decided to update again. :) Her name means missing when combined as Yukue Fumei. So if her name was read in the Western way (First and Last name), then you can immediately come to the conclusion that it is the word, yukue fumei = missing. :D But the Japanese or Eastern way of reading names (Last and First name), it isn't as obvious.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Lost**

* * *

Yukue wandered around the streets, hungry and confused.

 _Where should I go? What should I do?_

There were children running around, adults laughing about, and teenagers gossiping without noticing her presence. Even when she gave small barks, none turned to look at her.

All she _wanted_ was a juicy piece of chicken or a slather of delicious peanut butter.

Her energy quickly depleted as she lay down in front of an enormous mansion, unable to move about.

 _Will anyone help me?_

As her eyes drooped, someone scooped her up into their arms - comfort and warmth.

 _Safe._

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Galaxy . EXE (here is a cookie :3)**


	3. Companion

**Greetings.**

 **Another update!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Companion**

* * *

 _Human...! Er... Person!_

Yukue barked, expressing her joy in the bath. The male just gave a small smile, patting her wet fur with a white towel.

 _I can't believe I was washed by a guy... But I guess I'll just take what I can get._

He was a silent person who rarely talked, but when he did, the only word he used was _Inu_ as if naming her as such.

" _Inu_." He called out, placing pieces of shredded chicken in a bowl. She eagerly wagged her tail and dug in.

 _Life is so sweet._

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: kage kitsune 14 and Nameless-dono**

 **Guess who this person is! :3**


	4. Simple Happiness

**Greetings.**

 **Another update! 100-word or less snippets. They are so fun to write when you have the right motivation. Hahaha I'm amazed that I'm updating a lot faster than I initially expected when I submitted this story. I'm also amazed that the rate at which I'm gaining readers and reviews for this story is exceeding my initial expectation.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Simple Happiness**

* * *

She really needed to get a hold of herself.

 _At this rate, I'll turn into a complete dog-_

All trains of thought came to a sudden stop.

 _It just feels so good and relaxing. Yes, scratch there..._

Yukue wagged her tail, closing her eyes and enjoying the scratches that the male was giving her.

 _There is no bliss that could compare to this._

He lay down on the bed with her, never stopping his scratches until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

 _Good night, huma-... Person..._

* * *

 **Word Count: 87**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: XFireXStoneX, Nuvola De Demone, and SakuraMirage1**

 **The struggle in her mind: human and puppy. LOL Which one will win?**


	5. Kusakabe Tetsuya

**Greetings.**

 **Note towards the previous and future chapters: Just to let you know - if you don't know already, Inu means dog. :)**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Kusakabe Tetsuya**

* * *

"Iinchou..." An extremely tall student with pompadour hair gaped at Yukue's appearance. She barked excitedly with her tail wagging.

"Fuku-iinchou..." The nice male's eyes narrowed. "...Problem...?"

"No, sir!" He straightened his back, sneaking peeks at her. "...There has been a report of a missing student from our school."

"Continue."

"We will investigate this immediately." After those words, the nice male picked her up, taking her into the building.

* * *

 **Word Count: 68**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Shadowtalon62 and Guest.**

 **Iinchou means committee chairman.**

 **Fuku-iinchou is committee vice-chairman, which is obviously Kusakabe-san.**

 **So who do you think will appear in the next chapter? :D**


	6. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yamamoto Takeshi**

* * *

Yukue stared at the baseball in his hand. "So you want to play fetch with me?"

When she barked an affirmative, her tail wagged with anticipation. "Okay!" He stood up happily. "Then here I go!" His smile suddenly transformed into a glare of concentration. The ball vanished into thin air and instead, a fierce wind flew past her like an angry whirlwind.

"YAMAMOTO! NOT THE BALL AGAIN!" Someone screamed.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Hahaha, oops. Gotta go!" He ran towards the baseball field as she sat there frozen in shock.

 _What just happened...?_

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: colourful . lioness, Unloved Orphans, chocolatecandy123, and NindyaNC.**

 **Next up is our favorite boxer! :D**


	7. Sasagawa Ryohei

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Sasagawa Ryohei**

* * *

"Oh? So you want to run with me! THEN LET'S RUN TO THE EXTREME!" The young boxer cried out.

 _What...? Eh? NO!_

Yukue's barks unfortunately sounded like encouragements. "LET'S GO, PUPPY!" He grabbed her from the ground, dashing at an extremely fast speed. All she wanted to do was puke at this point.

 _Why..._

Dizziness and nausea claimed her mind as her cries for help were drowned out by his yells of "KYOKUGEN!"

"SASAGAWA-SENPAI, WAIT!" A student fell to the ground, giving up on catching him. "Your papers..." His words never reached them.

* * *

 **Word Count: 93**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: WaruWaru, Sylanc, lilia3897, AnimeFreak1014EVER, and DreamingofReading.**

 **Kyokugen means extremity.**

 **Who would you like her to meet? :D**


	8. Gokudera Hayato

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

The rain and mud drenched her fur, making her uncomfortable in the abandoned towel that covered her. She reached the back of the school, spotting a student smoking.

"Are you a Keukegen?"

Yukue barked in confusion. The student's eyes sparkled as he stepped on the cigarette.

 _Are people even allowed to smoke here?_

She shook it all off, splattering everything around her. "GAH! STOP IT!" He yelled out, covering himself. "Oh... You're not a Keukegen... What a shame..." Disappointment pooled in his eyes. "Well, at least you're kind of cute for a puppy." He patted her head before walking away.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Poosa-ard, MonaTheWeirdo, 14fox, and xenocanaan.**

 **Keukegen is not real. It is a filthy spirit of bad luck, disease, and pestilence. Its appearance is that of a small dog with long dirty hair.**

 **Guess who is next! :D**


	9. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana**

* * *

Yukue found an empty desk in the corner of the classroom. She laid down on top, wondering what was so familiar about it.

" _Wan-chan_!" A girl with short orange hair brightly smiled at her, petting her.

"Kyoko! We don't know if that puppy's a stray or not, so be careful!" A dark haired girl sighed. "But what bad luck... That's the desk of the missing student. She transferred to our school recently. What was her name again?"

"Jeez, Hana-chan. Her name was Fumei Yukue-san. She was a nice person. I hope she comes back soon!"

 _That's me they're talking about!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **aqilahalya998, and lunatarimoon.**

 **Wan-chan means puppy.**

 **Where do you think we are in the storyline for KHR? :D**


	10. Hibari Kyoya

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

Class ended just in time for lunch. The door slammed open, silencing the room.

"Oh no... It's Hibari Kyoya... What is he doing here for?" Whispers of fear spread across.

Yukue barked with glee, spotting the nice male at the door.

"Ah, _wan-chan_!" Kyoko reached out to grab her, but she quickly jumped into the arms of the nice male.

 _So his name is Hibari Kyoya! Hi, Hibari Kyoya!_

He scratched her ears silently, daring anyone to come close.

 _Is it time for lunch? My nap? Ne, ne~~ What are we going to do now?_

* * *

 **Word Count:** **95**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Sigma22, and Stellar Nymph.**

 **Please review. :) They do give me motivation and without them, I lack the inspiration to keep going.**


	11. Rokudo Mukuro

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Rokudo Mukuro**

* * *

Yukue was in a hurry to go back home for dinner when she crashed into someone's legs, rolling backwards. "Kufufufufufufufufu. In a hurry, little girl?" She looked up, staring into the mismatched eyes of a stranger.

 _Who is this weirdo...?_

"How interesting..." His fingers trailed along her jaw. "You're human, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear with a sly smile. Startled, she began barking at him for an answer. He merely chuckled and before she knew it, he disappeared from her sight as if he were an illusion.

 _What the hell?! How did he know...?_

 _Who is he?_

* * *

 **Word Count:** **99**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Pixiecropse, PyroKitsune, Stellar Nymph, Starawesomeness2, Ijustdon'tcare132, oOScarletOo, aritacchi, chentuckyhyung, and LightFun27.**

 **Please review. :) They do give me motivation and without them, I lack the inspiration to keep going.**


	12. Reborn

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Reborn**

* * *

Yukue sat there frozen in fear. The small baby came out of nowhere, pointing a gun at her head.

 _JDAIFOSJIAOWGJVOSJDZIOVHGGJE?!_

"Hn." His mouth curled into a smirk. "Fumei, Yukue. Join Tsuna's family."

 _...Eh?_

He jumped on top of her head, disappearing into thin air.

 _...Wait... HE KNOWS WHO I AM!_

She turned around, barking.

 _COME BACK TO MEEEEEE!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 58**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Pixiecropse** **, HexWick, and BarleyRice** **.**

 **Please review. :) They do give me motivation and without them, I lack the inspiration to keep going.**


	13. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

Yukue stared at the timid boy who was trembling before her. She cocked her head to the side, but he flinched in response. She stepped forward with her tail wagging energetically.

"Hiiiie!" He fell to the ground backwards, never taking his eyes off of her.

 _Is he... scared of me?_

She sat down, giving him the full blast of the puppy dog eyes in an attempt to calm him.

"G-good boy..." He shakily touched her head as she patiently sat there.

 _I'm not a boy! Oh well... At least he's less scared._

She inwardly smiled when he beamed at her.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Jucca, Guest, Zrse, becky98bob, and ArashiYuki13.**

 **Please review. :) They do give me motivation and without them, I lack the inspiration to keep going.**


	14. Miura Haru

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Miura Haru**

* * *

" _Hahi_ , what a cute _wan-chan_!" A girl with a ponytail picked Yukue up from the floor. "I saw you with Tsuna-san earlier! Are you his?"

She barked _no_ , but the girl misunderstood. "So you are! How cute!"

 _I just said no! Why can't you understand me?! UGH!_

"I'll take you back to him right now!" She blushed a bit. "And then... He'll..."

 _What is this girl thinking about?!_

Yukue struggled in her arms, but her arm strength was too powerful.

 _I want to go back to my human- I mean, my person- wait. I MEANT HIBARI KYOYA!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: 14fox, Yume Wasure, Twilight Dark Angel, Galucky77, MinatoLover1, RedWolf Lover, SkullMuffinGirl, ArashiYuki13, TigerAkemi1, and Diaoyao.**

 **Just to let you know, for any of you who read "Game of Balance," I'm on indefinite hiatus for that. I just don't have the motivation for it anymore and honestly, the lack of good reviews that usually gave me inspiration doesn't help me either.**

 **Final Note: Because I'm busy with developing my visual novel game, finding a job abroad, and graduating this quarter from my university, expect really slow updates. X'D**

 **Anyways, keep those reviews coming! :D**


	15. Sawada Nana, Bianchi, and Fuuta

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Sawada Nana, Bianchi, and Fuuta de la Stella**

* * *

" _Konnichiwa_ , Bianchi-san!" Haru held a helpless Yukue in her arms as a beautiful light pink haired woman opened the door. "Is Tsuna-san in right now?"

"Ah, Haru!" Bianchi smiled.

An older woman walked over to the door. "Please come in!"

"Thank you very much, Tsuna-san's mother!" Haru entered the house with Yukue.

"Ah, _wan-chan_!" A young boy set a huge book down on the floor, ready to hold her. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" She handed her over to him.

"So cute and warm." He held her close to him as she yawned.

 _I give up._

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ArashiYuki13, Evilshallprevail, Salimiome, Hoppy854, SnowCatt, Blue Talons, Tanaka Yue, and NaiOokamiSohma.**

 **Konnichiwa means good afternoon.**

 **Wan-chan means puppy.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	16. I-Pin and Lambo Bovino

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **I-Pin and Lambo Bovino**

* * *

The young boy, Fuuta, took her to the yard.

"That's Lambo-san's cookie!" The afro kid whined.

"No, it's I-Pin's!" The Chinese kid with the large forehead frowned in response.

 _This is going to end badly._

Lambo fell to the ground backwards, twitching. "Ga-ma-n..." Big tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. As he began to cry, he suddenly threw grenades from his hair down to the ground.

 _ARE THOSE REAL?! AIWEJFIEOAWGHAIOWEJAF!_

Each grenade exploded simultaneously, creating an enormous energy that made her fly into the air.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

" _WAN-CHAN_!" Fuuta cried out, watching her disappear in the smoke.

* * *

 **Word Count: 98**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: intanafikah, YatogamiKushina, Siera-Knightwalker, RoseSlayer77, SoraBlankShiro, TigressaX, LowBlooded-Bipolar, koreanlover21873, Jennybot19, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi, otakutilldeath1, THEDOOTKING, cassjo, IvyLyle, LoveSeasons, Milkalette, Hypegiaphobia, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Anber, and LumiereWolfe.**

 **Gaman means to tolerate or to hold it in.**

 **Wan-chan means puppy.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	17. Irie Shouichi

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Irie Shouichi**

* * *

"-sleeping?" Yukue felt a presence near her as she whimpered, opening her eyes to find a young boy with glasses who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ah, you're alive." His expression brightened.

She jumped up, a bit woozy. When she suddenly ran around him energetically, he began to panic. "Hey, don't do that or else you might-"

Yukue crashed into a pole, sliding down to the ground with a _thump_.

"Ah... That's why I said..." He sighed, shaking his head. She stood up once more, gave him a reassuring bark before running off.

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Shiovaun, SeraTsukiyomi, Siera-Knightwalker, and Guest.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	18. Missing

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Missing**

* * *

Yukue barked as loud as she could, but there was no response.

 _Where is he?_

She ran around the area to find fuku-iinchou at a park.

 _HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HIBARI KYOYA IS?!_

She pawed at his legs, excited to see his face.

"Are you lost?" He picked her up. "Did you not find iinchou?"

She shook her head immediately.

"I see. I guess I'll take you in for today and bring you to him tomorrow. How does that sound?" She barked energetically. "I wonder what dogs can eat..."

 _GIMME CHICKEN! I LIKE CHICKEN! SALMON ALSO SOUNDS GOOD!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 99**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Emerald180 and Ghost Reader (Guest).**

 **Iinchou means committee chairman.**

 **Fuku-iinchou is committee vice-chairman, which is obviously Kusakabe-san.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	19. Alone

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Alone**

* * *

"Iinchou sure is late." Fuku-iinchou worriedly glanced over the passing students. "Let's go wait for him at the office." He picked Yukue up.

As they were waiting, he went through several papers. She quietly watched him work when one paper stood out to her.

 _Fumei Yukue..._

She pawed at the paper. "You're interested in that paper? I can't let you play with it though." There was a specific word that caught her eye. It was a word that pulled at her heart painfully.

 _Orphan._

She was alone in this world and she never knew until now.

* * *

 **Word Count: 96**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: SnowCatt, justme2134, CuriousShark15, MimiKat-Nya, Happywheal, xXxKawaiiAngelxXx, StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon, ninetaileddemoness, .925, Stella-Nyx, and alyssum123.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	20. His Room

**Greetings.**

 **Double-update! This takes place right after the end of the Kokuyo Arc.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **His Room**

* * *

In his absence and in her hunger, she had been constantly caught in the mindset of a hyper puppy, but after seeing the injured state of the male, she somehow snapped out of it - at least for this short moment.

 _Hibari Kyoya_...

Yukue snuggled next to him, pawing gently at his arm.

 _Will he be okay?_

Her heart plummeted at her own question.

 _Of course, he will be...!_

 _Why am I being so negative again..._

She sighed inwardly to herself, watching him breathe in and out, before rubbing her face softly against his.

 _Thank you for coming back alive..._

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	21. Pleasant Bonding

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Pleasant Bonding**

* * *

" _Inu_." Yukue jumped up, wagging her tail excitedly. His sharp grey eyes seemed to soften.

"Come." His hand reached out to her, waiting. Yukue, however, hesitated when she remembered about his injuries.

" _Inu_." His tone was patient, slowly convincing her to crawl on his lap.

Instead of his usual scratches, his fingers gathered her to his chest, submerging her in his scent of fresh morning dew. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, she tried to wiggle out of his hands, which proved to be impossible. As a last resort, she licked his face constantly, coaxing him to let go.

He fell asleep instead.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: wolflor and** **howlingblackwolf.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	22. Solution to the Itch

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Solution to the Itch**

* * *

 _Ugh, so itchy!_

Yukue tried to relieve the itch in her gums and teeth by biting the chew toy aggressively but Hibari soon picked her up from the floor, making the toy drop to the floor.

"Sleep."

She rolled around on his bed, going crazy because of the itch, but she soon began distracting herself with the bird that he "adopted" by staring at it intensely.

 _Yellow..._

Hibari gathered her closer to him, softly scratching her, as she continued to stare at the yellow bird.

 _"Midori tanabiku-"_ The yellow bird's singing echoed as she finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **Word Count: 98**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **THEDOOTKING and Nazuki Hanae.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	23. No Longer Alone

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **No Longer Alone**

* * *

Yukue watched him as he slept.

 _What are you to me?_

When his long dark eyelashes fluttered open, revealing his hazy grey eyes, she felt him tug her towards him. Absentmindedly, she then began to rub her cheek against his as strands of his soft black hair tickled her nose.

" _Inu_." Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice. She backed away and sat down, considering the yawning male before her.

 _Hibari Kyoya is..._

 _...my family!_

Suddenly overwhelmed with excitement over her epiphany, she playfully jumped on top of him, wagging her tail happily.

 _I'm no longer alone..._

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **FadedAnomaly, rinningan, InuKamahira, and Beasttamer99.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	24. Hibird

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibird**

* * *

Yukue watched the yellow bird carefully.

 _I want to touch..._

Her eyes stared into the beady eyes of the bird. She barked and wagged her tail enthusiastically, waiting to pounce on the tiny creature.

" _Inu_ , come here."

She whined to Hibari.

 _I want the bird!_

" _Inu_ , no."

 _But why?! I just want to touch!_

"You can't eat a bird."

She grumbled to herself about how she was not going to eat the bird. All she wanted to do was rub her cheek against the tiny creature. She just adored small cute animals.

 _Oh wait... I am one._

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Scarlet Clown, Raven Silversea, and KyaaILoveIt** **.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	25. Dino Cavallone

**Hey everyone! I've been busy lately with updating my Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, which is why I was slow with updating this one.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy reading the newest drabble. (The Ring Conflict arc should start up soon.)**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Dino Cavallone**

* * *

"Ah, what an adorable puppy!" A tall blonde-haired male rubbed her chin. "Who's the cutest? Yes, you are!"

He lifted her in the air before her gums became itchy.

 _So itchy! Put me down!_

She finally bit his hand.

"Good _Inu_." Hibari smirked. Dino's eyebrow twitched. After chewing on her toy for a while, the itch finally went away. She then walked over to Dino and rubbed her cheek against his leg.

"Aw, are you saying sorry?" He picked up Yukue carefully. When she licked his hand, he laughed out loud. "I forgive you. Just don't bite me again, okay?"

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Unknownreader12, InuKamahira (Guest), Creatus O' Spiritus, Joldino-Sidestreaker, Dendule95, setsunaxx, blondmage, xXx0Risa0xXx, The Lovely Zombie, Dmetrei, Falco peregrinus, Rayakashi, Yukimi Himenou, Myujikaru Sakura, Jacksonlover001, Batmanchibi, RaeningNV, and chibianimefan26** **.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	26. Importance of Naptime

**It's been a while… Last time I updated was almost two months ago. Anyways, according to my planner, the next chapter should be the start of the Ring Conflict arc.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Importance of Naptime**

* * *

Yukue sat down patiently, waiting for Hibari to lie down on the floor, but Dino never allowed him to rest. At this point, Hibird sat on top of her head, singing the Namimori anthem.

When she noted the slight strain in his eyes, she sat up and growled loudly at Dino. The blonde-haired male looked at her confusedly.

"Ah. It's time for her nap." Hibari lay down on the ground. Hibird flew to Hibari's head while Yukue snuggled in his arms.

"But-"

Hibari and Yukue glared at him.

Dino sighed. "Thirty minutes only."

"Hn."

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **ArashiYuki13, Delfhin, painxsmile, Stalona, Slycutter, ishdirections, Usagi the Salty, Baseele, Yukimi Himenou, Kaiko Pyon, Vixter9339, Ghostmomsisters52, AriaLuminer, Rin Suzuran, kusaru kazuki, XYukichix, ShuLuo, and flaimingdarkfox** **.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	27. Middle of the Ring Conflict

**And here we go! The ring conflict! Super fast and done. Not my focus to be honest. I'm more excited about the TYL arc.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Middle of the Ring Conflict**

* * *

Yukue growled at the infrared beams. She absolutely hated the idea of being stuck in a small area. When she spotted Hibari from afar, she barked like a madman until he spotted her with a smile that faded in a millisecond.

 _Crash!_

She yelped and hid behind the other spectators.

 _What did I do to deserve this_?

All she wanted was to take a nice nap with Hibari and Hibird…and perhaps eat some delicious food.

 _Oh, how she hated battles_ – unlike Hibari.

* * *

 **Word Count: 82**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **ArashiYuki13, sophya.22, AmaryllisGreen, GraceHeart27, Aera Fairy Light, Hope10032, minhmap859, Pikachu17, greece60, gummi king, Aurora9871, the-person-over-the-rainbow, TheMistakenKing, Moonshines Silver, ColoredPastels, Mortred101, HarleyQuinn312, and Vixter9339** **.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! :D**


	28. Existential Crisis over a Paw – Part 1

**More of the ring conflict!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Existential Crisis over a Paw – Part 1**

* * *

Yukue admired the beauty of the ice that trapped the man.

 _What would it feel like under my paw-_

 _My paw…_

 _Oh yes…_

 _It's definitely a small paw that I'm staring at._

Gnawing at it in hopes that it would go away, she registered the pain and sat down on her butt.

 _I knew of its existence. Really._

 _But damn, I really do have a paw._

 _I REALLY AM A DOG._

This was probably the millionth time she was having this existential crisis.

* * *

 **Word Count: 83**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **FunestiNoctu121, LightFun27, Kitsune Barra Hime, khodijah98, Shadowecreeper, and Hyakuma.**

 **Please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	29. Existential Crisis over a Paw – Part 2

**Next one is the last of the ring conflict arc.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Existential Crisis over a Paw – Part 2**

* * *

Now before anyone calls Yukue stupid, keep in mind that her brain switches between human and puppy, short-circuiting her memories every single time.

 _Déjà vu…?_

She licked her paw to clean herself.

 _Augh. Hair in mouth. HAIR IN MOUTH!_

Spitting it out and waiting for the battle to end, she sat down quietly as she rubbed her paw against her cheek.

She swore to herself that she never knew any paw as soft and squishy as hers. The brief moment of her pride over that made her more _human_ thoughts over the battle disappear.

 _What was I thinking about again?_

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Aera Fairy Light, FuKu01, medrakeysi, Lemonkittylove, 123abc123abc, IceTea579, ACasualPotato, sasagawa, and Monkey D. Lolita.**

 **Please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	30. Sushi

**Last of the ring conflict arc.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Sushi**

* * *

No really...

Yukue really didn't understand why she was in Kyoko's arms and why there was a plate of sushi in front of her that was separate from the girl's.

 _Can dogs even eat sushi?_

She didn't want to accidentally kill herself from eating something that she shouldn't be eating.

 _I mean it's already tragic that I can't even eat chocolate._

She let out a soft whimper.

"Yamamoto, are you sure it's okay for her to eat sushi?" Tsuna glanced at her worriedly.

"I'm sure it's fine!" Yamamoto laughed jollily.

 _Yep, I'm not eating that. Not worth the risk._

* * *

 **Word Count: 99**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Nanael107 and Hyakuma.**

 **Please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	31. TYL Yukue – Part 1

**Start of the Future Arc!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **TYL Yukue – Part 1**

* * *

"Who are you?" Tsuna stared at the young female. She smiled gently at the boy.

She straightened out her shirt before holding out her hand. "I'm Fumei Yukue. Nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

Although he tried to, he really couldn't connect the name with a face. "I'm sorry, but we didn't meet in the past, did we?" He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

She laughed aloud. "We did meet! I was just a small Labrador puppy during that time!"

"Huh…?" He blinked, thinking that he probably heard her wrong.

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Scarlet Light Angel and bobbinbird.**

 **I would love to hear from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	32. TYL Yukue – Part 2

**Rewatching the Future Arc makes me so excited about the show again. :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **TYL Yukue – Part 2**

* * *

"Yes, a puppy!" The fact that Yukue was very serious about her statement baffled Tsuna.

"Puppy…?" He definitely heard correctly. The implications of her odd words were unbelievable, but soon, he could only come to one conclusion. "Are you… not human?"

"Pft." She cleared her throat, covering up her short laugh, and sheepishly smiled at him. "I never thought that I would hear such a question in my lifetime…"

* * *

 **Word Count: 69**

* * *

 **TYL Yukue Meets Younger Hibari – Part 1 (OMAKE)**

* * *

"Ah…" The older Yukue stared at the younger Hibari in disbelief. "Must have been the 10 year bazooka."

He glared at the woman who stood in his path. "Move or else I'll bite you to death."

"Well that wouldn't be very good." She laughed in a carefree manner. She then stepped to the side. "How nostalgic to see the younger you."

" _Inu._ Let's go." He scanned the area where the puppy last stood.

"Uh… _Woof_?" She sheepishly replied. "I guess you don't really know anything yet-"

He suddenly swung his tonfa in her direction, but she quickly dodged.

* * *

 **Word Count: 98**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **KaliRenee, leofrick, BlueSeraphos, and IceTea579.**

 **BlueSeraphos: Thank you very much for the review! I was so tempted to make the chapters longer when I first started, but I realized that doing so would make the story lose its charm. So I'm going to keep it as a drabble series to the very end.**

 **IceTea579: Thank you so much for your review! Your suggestion gave me the idea to write the omake, so I guess you can consider that omake a gift to you. :D**

 **A big thank you to every reviewer who I have not replied to! Hopefully, from now on, I will start replying to everyone at the bottom of the chapters whenever I have time.**

 **Anyways, it really made me happy to see the reviews, so do keep them coming in my direction! I love reading them! :D**


	33. TYL Yukue – Part 3

**Future arc – how I adore thee. :3**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **TYL Yukue – Part 3**

* * *

In the end, Tsuna's question made her laugh hard. "I'm very human. Things happened and I ended up as a puppy somehow. Of course, I was able to go back to my normal self once-"

Before the woman could finish, the loud _poof_ of a smoke replaced her. When it finally cleared up, a very familiar Labrador puppy sat in her place, looking very confused.

"Woof!" Relief pooled her black beady eyes as she stared at the very familiar Tsuna.

He stood there in disbelief. "Hibari-san's puppy." He whispered to himself before fainting from shock.

* * *

 **Word Count: 95**

* * *

 **TYL Yukue Meets Younger Hibari – Part 2 (OMAKE)**

* * *

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" Yukue backed away from Hibari. "I'm an herbivore, so please spare me?"

Her words seemed to motivate him to attack her energetically with his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

She began running quickly while yelling out, "Why is this happening to me?! Ugh, shouldn't five minutes be over already?!"

Just as she said that, Hibari's tonfa almost made contact with her shoulder, but before he could hit her, a smoky explosion took her place. In seconds, instead of the woman, Yukue the puppy sat on the ground like a good child.

"Hn…" He smiled.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **shiroyasha02430 and BlueSeraphos.**

 **BlueSeraphos: Thanks again for the review!**

 **Anyways, it makes me really happy to see reviews since I love hearing from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	34. Yamamoto and Yukue (TYL)

**This drabble happens right before TYL Yamamoto goes out to meet the messenger, Lal Mirch, so it's before he meets the younger Tsuna and Gokudera.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yamamoto and Yukue (TYL)**

* * *

"Will you be okay, Yukue?" Yamamoto looked unusually serious.

"It won't be a problem. I'm more worried about the others." Yukue nervously squeezed her hands together. "Stay safe for me, okay?"

He then grasped her arm gently. "It'll be okay! Don't worry." The familiar grin pained her instead. "Then I'll be heading out now. Keep the base safe!"

"Take care, Yamamoto-san-"

"Takeshi. Call me Takeshi, Yukue." She only gave him a strained smile in response. His hand lingered on her arm before he pulled away to leave. "See you."

She watched his figure from afar and whispered, "See you..."

* * *

 **Word Count: 99**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Hyakuma, Forbiddentofly, Natalia Miraglia, and nekoyaoi28.**

 **Hyakuma: Thank you for the review!** **I mean technically the kanji is read as** _ **kateikyoushi**_ **. XD I'm so used to spelling it that way to the point that I find "Katekyo" to be so odd for some reason. I actually didn't even realize that my disclaimer had "Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn" – instead of "Katekyo Hitman Reborn." Haha**

 **I love hearing from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	35. Hibari and Yukue (TYL)

**This drabble happens before Hibari and Kusakabe leave for their journey around the world to search for the origins of the Boxes. The location is not the Foundation's hideout, but Hibari's house, which is apparently a large Japanese house that has the same style as the one the Foundation built in the future.**

 **Just as a side note, I might not update during weekends and might only update during weekdays since I have too many things that I need to do.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibari and Yukue (TYL)**

* * *

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow." Yukue sipped on her tea. The tatami room brought a sense of normalcy, strangely calming her. "Any new information?"

"…Not yet." Hibari also sipped on his. "But I started the Foundation, so we'll find out sooner or later." The sleek dark purple kimono accentuated his sharp eyes. Hibird landed on Yukue's head.

"That's true." She placed her cup down, tracing the edges of the cup.

He leveled his gaze on her. "Stay out of trouble, Yukue."

She chuckled to herself. "Funny that you would say that to me."

"Hn." The smirk on his face deepened.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Hyakuma, ACasualPotato and SubjectCero.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you so much for the review! :3 Actually, in canon timeline (so not the TYL timeline), the love stuff isn't very prominent. However, in the TYL timeline, I'm thinking of making it a bit more obvious on how some of the characters feel about each other. You were right to assume that there was some Yamamoto x OC feels in the previous chapter, but it is not for certain that Yamamoto is endgame for Yukue.**

 **NOTE: By the way, Yukue will never use a male's first name that easily – even if the other person tells her to or suggests it to her because in a way, calling a male by their first name will be her way of confessing or admitting that she likes that person in her mind.**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	36. Kusakabe and Yukue (TYL)

**4 more chapters of TYL timeline (before the younger version of everyone comes to the TYL timeline). After that, it's back to puppy Yukue in TYL timeline.**

 **Since I'm busy with training tonight, I decided to update during the day instead. Also, remember that I won't be updating during weekends and will only update during weekdays!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

 **Oh and no flames please! If you have a strong opinion about my writing though, keep in mind that I prefer constructive criticism/feedback that will help me grow as a writer, so please keep it that way.**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Kusakabe and Yukue (TYL)**

* * *

"Are you sure you won't be coming with us, Fumei-san?" Kusakabe looked worried.

"I have things that I need to do. Take care of him for me." Yukue gently petted Hibird.

He sheepishly smiled at her. "You know how he is. I can only do my best to support him."

"And I have no doubt that you will." Watching Hibird fly away, she grinned at him.

He sighed. "Such faith in my abilities."

"So does he." She pointed out.

"Perhaps." He scratched his head a little before straightening his back.

* * *

 **Word Count: 91**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story:** **Hyakuma and ACasualPotato.**

 **Note to Readers : I don't know if everyone enjoys reading about the TYL timeline, but I really like writing about it. It's so fun for some reason. XD Maybe it's because Yukue is human in the TYL timeline... Hmm... What do you guys think? Yay or nay?**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you again for the review! :3 Funny how you mention Wattpad because I also have an account on there, but for my Kuroko no Basuke and Diamond no Ace fanfics. People are quite nice on there. And I'm glad that my explanation or response to your review made you happy! In fact, that makes me happy that you're happy! I will definitely continue to update the story, so look forward to it! :)**

 **Hyakuma: Hehe I'm kind of glad though that I'm not the only one who uses "kateikyoushi." I believe "katekyo" was used to shorten the original title for others, but who knows… XD I suppose I'm glad that I hit you with all of those fluffy feelings accidentally with how I spelled KHR? Haha Oh and thank you for the review!**

 **I really do love hearing from everyone. Any questions, comments, thoughts, etc. – no matter how brief – make me happy to see them, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	37. Tsunayoshi and Yukue (TYL) – Part 1

**This is before TYL Tsuna dies. You can speculate what position Yukue holds in the Vongola Family since it won't be outright stated.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi and Yukue (TYL) – Part 1**

* * *

Yukue grimaced. "Sawada-san."

They sat together in heavy silence before he broke it. "Yukue-chan. There's no need to think harder about it."

Her eyes narrowed in frustration. "There must be a better way than this." She sighed and pulled at her hair a little.

He shook his head in a purposeful manner. "Let it go."

A few minutes passed before she agreed. "Alright, I'll trust your intuition on this, but if you're wrong, that'll destroy me."

"I know." He replied quietly. She then closed her eyes in acceptance.

* * *

 **Word Count: 88**

* * *

 **OMAKE Version of "Tsunayoshi and Yukue (TYL) – Part 1"**

* * *

Yukue grimaced. "Sawada-san."

They sat together in heavy silence before he broke it. "Yukue-chan. There's no need to think harder about it."

Her eyes narrowed in frustration. "There must be a better way than this." She sighed and pulled at her hair a little.

He shook his head in a purposeful manner. "Let it go."

A few minutes passed before she agreed. "If you're wrong, I'll personally beat you and your intuition into the next life."

"HIIIIEEE!" He jumped up from the chair and backed away to the wall. She crossed her legs and smirked.

* * *

 **Word Count: 95**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Nanouchy and ACasualPotato** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you once more for the review! :) Hehe it's okay. I always love seeing other's opinions, even if it's a little bit. I totally agree with your words too when it comes to wording certain phrases in reviews. Sometimes, short is best. I tend to write too much though. Gotta get used to writing shorter since that's the reason why I started this fanfic in the first place. I am getting better at it… Sort of. XD**

 **By the way, do you guys have any favorite scenes in mind from the show that you want me to possibly cover as one of the drabbles for Future Arc? Thinking up more prompts that I can cover…**

 **Also, I might be a bit busy this week since I got a new job and need to get used to it, but I'll try to update as much as possible! :) See ya and hope to see more reviews for motivation purposes!**


	38. Tsunayoshi and Yukue (TYL) – Part 2

**This happens right after the previous drabble. 2 more of TYL Yukue and then it's back to puppy Yukue.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi and Yukue (TYL) – Part 2**

* * *

Yukue muttered to herself. "I only hope they don't do anything stupid."

Tsuna gave her a strained smile. "Don't we always?" He then laughed. "But it always works out in the end."

Her hand covered her face. "You're right. I hope that luck of yours works again." She then leaned back and grinned a little. "But then again, it's not always just luck."

His expression lightened then. "Of course."

Yukue paused before whispering, "Stay safe."

"..." He instead stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Take care of the others for me, Yukue-chan."

"…Alright." She answered quietly.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato, Cute-but-psycho824, and Amuto4Lifee** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Really appreciate your reviews. :D Thank you for them~ I'm glad that you like it, despite how short the chapters are. But then again, drabbles are supposed to be 100 words or less anyways. Haha**

 **By the way, do you guys have any favorite scenes in mind from the show that you want me to possibly cover as one of the drabbles for Future Arc?**

 **I'll try to update as much as possible for you guys! :) See ya and hope to see more reviews for motivation purposes!**


	39. Gokudera and Yukue (TYL) – Part 1

**This happens right after TYL Tsuna gets killed. In other words, this will be about Gokudera's reaction to Tsuna's death.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Gokudera and Yukue (TYL)** **– Part 1**

* * *

"Gokudera-san…" Yukue lingered at the doorway, unsure as to how to approach the guarded man.

"What the hell do you want?" Gokudera's fists tightened as he shook from his anger. His voice sounded strained. He suddenly slammed his fist against the wall. She flinched. "FUCK, WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING?"

She waited a minute before walking towards him. When she heard him stop himself from making any noise, she sat down next to him and asked, "Are you crying?"

He murmured. "No, you idiot. Something got in my eye."

 _What a horrible lie._

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato, I is Riptide, Yerelios, and IceTea579** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thanks for the review! And reviews are always welcomed no matter how many I get. And your ramblings are fun to read, so it's not a problem at all!** **I also hope you have an amazing day today too~ (Better get used to being responded to by the author~ jkjk hehe)**

 **IceTea579: Thank you very much for the review! I most likely will cover choice battle, but glad to know that you want to see it. Makes it for sure in a way (that I will cover it in this fanfic). TYL Yukue probably won't confuse anyone else about her being a dog, considering that she switched with her 10 years younger self (aka puppy form) after seeing Tsuna once. Perhaps, I will do an omake in each chapter of TYL her meeting the other younger people. As for the romance between the TYL characters, it will be clear in 13 chapters (aka drabbles).**

 **By the way, do you guys have any favorite scenes in mind from the show that you want me to possibly cover as one of the drabbles for Future Arc?**

 **I'll try to update as much as possible for you guys! :) See ya and hope to see more reviews for motivation purposes!**


	40. Gokudera and Yukue (TYL) – Part 2

**The next is back to puppy Yukue.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Gokudera and Yukue (TYL)** **– Part 2**

* * *

Gokudera took a deep breath. "What do you want, Fumei?"

"Company with someone who I'm not that comfortable with." Yukue answered truthfully.

"….What…?" He stared at her incredulously. "You're so weird."

"Touché…" She grimaced. "Anyways, want a drink? Because I feel like shit right now."

He paused before answering, "Yeah."

They soon each held a beer bottle in their hands. "Cheers to nothing?" She suggested with a shrug.

"I'll drink to that." He snorted.

 _Clank!_

He muttered, "We still won't get along after this, Fumei."

"I know. And if we did, that would be terrifying." She shuddered.

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: luvielle** **.**

 **By the way, do you guys have any favorite scenes in mind from the show that you want me to possibly cover as one of the drabbles for Future Arc?**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	41. Yukue in the Base

**Yay we're back to puppy Yukue!**

 **Note to Readers:** **So I'm hella busy this week… I work maybe 60-65 hours a week since I'm juggling with my two jobs; one is full-time and the other is remote part-time. Usually, I can still somehow update throughout the weekdays, but this week is swamped with urgent projects for my PT job and summer camp for my students (FT job), so I have no way of updating this week. That's why I decided to update today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yukue in the Base**

* * *

 _Stay put, they said. Don't go far, they said._

Yukue snorted as she wagged her tail rebelliously. Strolling through the empty hallway, she came across a strange door. It had some kind of lock on it so it wouldn't open for her.

 _Darn them all._

She barked and growled at the door, but alas, nothing happened, so she gave up and turned around.

 _Maybe there's something better and… fun on the other side of this place..._

She skipped down the hall, hoping for her wish to come true.

How _bored_ she was…

* * *

 **Word Count: 92**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Cassiopea13Rosales** **.**

 **MOST IMPORTANT NOTE:** **So for your own information, if I don't get enough notifications about this story, then I have an extremely bad habit of forgetting to update it. So if you guys want to read the story, then I highly suggest you guys to follow, favorite, and review whenever possible or else I will forget… Again.**

 **Anyways, see ya later and hopefully I won't die from the heat and from overworking.**


	42. Flames and Rings

**AMAZING! I ACTUALLY HAD TIME TODAY, SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! :) It's finally back to the KHR gang! We probably won't see TYL Hibari until a little later, but… That's okay since everyone else is here instead~!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Flames and Rings**

* * *

" _Oi, yakyuu baka_! Get the dog off your head! We're in the middle of something serious!" Gokudera snarled as he eyed Yukue on Yamamoto's head. She whimpered and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Augh."

" _Maa, maa_. It's not like we're doing something dangerous." The blue flame from his ring flickered beautifully.

" _Che_." Gokudera crossed his arms before looking at the flame from his own ring. "Fine."

"Isn't it pretty?" Yamamoto asked Yukue with a bright expression. She barked an affirmative.

"Do you really think she'll understand your words, _yakyuu baka_?" Gokudera snorted.

" _Saa_..." Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

 **Word Count: 96**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Oi**_ **= Hey**

 _ **Yakyuu baka**_ **= Baseball idiot**

 _ **Maa, maa**_ **= Now, now**

 _ **Che**_ **= Tsk**

 _ **Saa**_ **= Who knows**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: maria . kaname.**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	43. Hibird on Screen

**I'm so sorry, you guys. I almost forgot to update this story. I mean I remembered that I needed to update a few days ago, but I had so much on my plate that I forgot immediately afterwards.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibird on Screen**

* * *

 _I'm not alone! Oh how I've missed them… My family's there!_

"You recognize Hibird, don't you?" Yamamoto held her in his arms, petting her every so often. She barked out a _yes_ before wagging her tail energetically. She stared at the image of Hibird with delight.

 _This means that Hibari Kyoya is close by! I can see him again!_

She squirmed in his arm, looking forward to reuniting with her family.

Now…

While Yamamoto wasn't a bad fellow, to Yukue, Hibari was equivalent to a warm and welcoming home.

No one could change her mind about that.

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thanks for the review~ And it's okay! I like binge reading too, so it's all good. Yukue was already revealed herself to canon Tsuna, so younger Tsuna technically knows that she's human. :) As for everyone else, we'll see. Haha I'm getting better at juggling between my two jobs, so hopefully, I won't be as forgetful about updating and writing the fanfic. XD**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	44. Injured Yamamoto & Gokudera

**Because I'm on a short week-long break, I decided that I will update today for you all. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Injured Yamamoto & Gokudera**

* * *

Yukue sat on the corner of Yamamoto's bed. Without Hibari, she felt close to the Rain Guardian.

 _Is he okay?_

She never liked seeing anyone hurt, but seeing the usually happy-go-lucky male this injured made her sad.

Without waiting any further, she trotted to Gokudera's room and jumped on his bed. The unconscious male breathed in and out silently. She lay down, waiting for someone to wake up, but soon, she fell asleep.

In the midst of her sleep, she felt a gentle hand stroke her fur and smelled someone warm and familiar.

 _Hibari… Kyoya…?_

* * *

 **Word Count: 95**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato, Shiovaun, Aera Fairy Light, Harmaudox, ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, and GlaresThatKill** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you for the review~ Happy late birthday! That's cool that you were born at that time. But that sucks that the place was flooded. I'm glad that my update made you happy! XD**

 **Aera Fairy Light: Thank you very much for the review! Yukue is adorably sweet for sure!**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	45. Tsuna's Decision

**My break is almost done. :( Oh well. Here's the last chapter I'll release during my break.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Tsuna's Decision**

* * *

Tsuna stared at Yukue reluctantly. "Aren't you human? How did you become a puppy?" She immediately sat down on her butt in shock.

 _How did you know that?_

She desperately wanted to ask him but her barks proved to be useless.

"I'm sorry. I guess you can't answer me even if you wanted to." He sighed, feeling bad for the girl. "Maybe I should ask someone in the base…"

She nodded furiously and then rubbed her cheeks against his hand to thank him. She even offered to let him squish her paw, but he gave her a strained smile instead.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato and hi (Guest)** **.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you for the review again! And it's all good~ I wasn't really expecting a reply to be honest since it's your birthday and you should be spending it with others! And if you were half-asleep, then even more so since sleep is way more important. :)**

 **hi (Guest): Thank you for the review! :D I mean drabbles are supposed to be 100 words or less, so I can't exactly make it long for each chapter. XD If only… And thanks for the compliment about my okay writing? I guess? ^^;; Gotta love the italics and puppies for sure! :3**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	46. Looking for Hibari

**Started work again since break is over and I'm hella exhausted, but I thought that before the preparation for the upcoming competition officially begins, I should probably update for you guys. So here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Looking for Hibari**

* * *

The familiar scent of fresh morning dew made Yukue pause in her tracks.

 _Hibari Kyoya…?_

She immediately ran in the direction of the scent when she came across a familiar locked door.

 _He's in here…_

Barking at the door, she hoped he would notice, but when nothing happened, she scratched at it fiercely. There was still no sign of anyone. Feeling disheartened, she walked back to the kitchen with her head and tail down.

 _Where are you, Hibari Kyoya…?_

* * *

 **Word Count: 79**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: LadyStormCloud, Ein8sof, PajaroJuri, ACasualPotato, lecthor-yuki, tenimyuohtori, Niajuliette, and Albertasteinthe21st. genius.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you once more for the review! I also think that Yukue is adorable. Hehe If Reborn knows mind reading, then RIP to all of his past and future victims. XD and DANG, YOU SLEPT FOR 12 HOURS?! That's pretty amazing. I wish I can sleep that much. Maybe then my sleeping schedule might not be as shitty… Maybe. :3**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	47. With Fuuta and Lambo

**Almost forgot to update this week, but here you go!**

 **Also, I will be updating 9 chapters in one go for you all! I'm gonna be a bit busy for a while, so unless I see overwhelming responses in reviews or something, I don't know if I'll update any time soon. Maybe in a few weeks.**

 **If you just want to chat, go ahead and PM me~ I will be happy to talk to you.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **With Fuuta and Lambo**

* * *

"Hurry up! We need to see the fireworks!" Lambo sat on Fuuta's shoulder while Yukue sat on top of Fuuta's head.

"I don't think they are fireworks…" They went up to the eighth floor and observed the bright purple flashing like a consistent explosion.

Jumping down from Fuuta's head, Yukue stared at the man from afar. He looked similar to Hibari, but smelled a little different.

 _Could it be…?_

She ignored the danger up above and slowly walked towards the familiar man who quickly noticed her.

"Ah, it's dangerous." Yamamoto grabbed her. She whined and struggled against his hold.

* * *

 **Word Count: 99**

* * *

 **I will be writing down my thank you stuff in the 9th chapter that I upload today.**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	48. Reuniting with the Wrong Hibari

**2nd chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Reuniting with the Wrong Hibari**

* * *

While Tsuna was stuck inside of the purple spiked ball, Yukue took the chance to jump out of Yamamoto's arms and ran towards the older man who smelled like Hibari Kyoya.

"Ah, wait-" Yamamoto reached out to grab her again, but Hibari scooped her into his arms.

"Don't touch her." Hibari's gaze sharpened. Before anyone said anything else, he softened his gaze at her for a minute. "Hn… I told you to stay out of trouble, Yukue."

 _It's not my fault…_

She softly whimpered and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

 **Word Count: 91**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	49. Inheriting the Will of Vongola

**3rd chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Inheriting the Will of Vongola**

* * *

Yukue woke up in a flash when she heard the purple spiky ball crack open. Immediately, she waited until it was safe before heading over to Kusakabe while everyone talked about Tsuna's X-Gloves.

"Fumei-san…" Kusakabe picked her up and walked to a safer distance.

 _When will it be over?_

She questioned to Kusakabe with a bark. "It'll take some time, so please be patient for a little while." He kindly answered her.

 _Fine… If you say so…_

She lay back down on the floor, debating on whether to take another nap or to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	50. End of Tsuna's First Session of Training

**4th chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **End of Tsuna's First Session of Training**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, remember this. The sky flame can open any kind of box, but it cannot draw out the full power that other attributes can." Once the hedgehog went back into the box, Hibari headed to the elevator. "Tetsu. Yukue."

"Yes." Kusakabe strode after the Cloud Guardian with Yukue in his arms. As they passed by Yamamoto, Yukue noted the fairly pleasant mood Hibari was in.

 _He seems happy._

She barked once and then waited for him to turn around. When he did, Kusakabe handed her over to him. "Were you waiting too long, Yukue?" She happily wagged her tail.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	51. Hibari's True Feelings (TYL)

**5th chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibari's True Feelings (TYL)**

* * *

"Who am I to you, Hibari-san?" Yukue glanced at him questioningly. "Am I really just a little animal to you?"

"You heard…" Hibari stared down at the novel on his desk. He turned the page quietly.

"Yes." She waited for him to continue speaking.

He glanced at her thoughtfully before quietly murmuring to her without a change in his expression. " _Even in the age of ancient gods, I have never heard that the Tatsuta River dyed its water in autumn red_."

He then calmly passed her a stationary paper. "Yours to keep."

* * *

 **Word Count: 92**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **The poem used is from Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. If you're familiar with Karuta or Chihayafuru, then it should sound vaguely familiar.**

 **The poem in romaji is:** _ **Chihayaburu/Kamiyo mo kikazu/Tatsuta-gawa/Kara-kurenai ni/Mizu kukuru towa.**_

 **In English, it can be translated into: Even in the age of ancient gods, I have never heard that the Tatsuta River dyed its water in autumn red.** **OR** **Even in the age of swift gods and miracles, I have never seen such burning autumn red as it drenches the Tatsuta River.**

 **It is speculated to be about "concealed" passionate love and a love that will never fade even when the lovers are physically separated from each other. It can also be about a love that will remain unchangingly firm, calm, and stable.**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	52. Hibari's True Feelings (TYL) 2

**6th chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Hibari's True Feelings (TYL) 2**

* * *

Yukue traced the elegant calligraphy on the paper. "Hibari-san…"

"I do not say what I do not mean, Yukue." Hibari locked eyes with her. The certainty in his gaze dispelled any doubts in her.

"Then…" She held the paper close to her, smiling affectionately at him.

His eyes softened a little as he then confirmed her thoughts. "If I am Tatsuta River, then you are the autumn red, Yukue."

After a few minutes, she finally asked him. "By the way, was it Dino-san who taught you that?" He stayed silent. "I guess you won't answer, _huh_ …?"

"Hn…" He faintly smiled.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	53. Yukue's True Feelings (TYL)

**7th chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yukue's True Feelings (TYL)**

* * *

" _As the years pass, I will find myself longing for the sight of the midnight moon._ " Yukue traced the edge of Hibari's poem thoughtfully before letting out a soft sigh.

The tatami room felt unbearably empty. "It hasn't been that long since they started their journey…" She folded the paper carefully. "And yet… Why does it feel like a couple of years have already passed by?"

"Did he become the midnight moon?" She gave a short laugh. "But he's supposed to be the cloud."

She then abruptly whispered to herself. "…I miss you… _Kyoya_ …"

Without him, she's no longer home.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **The poem used is from Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. If you're familiar with Karuta or Chihayafuru, then it should sound vaguely familiar.**

 **The poem in romaji is:** _ **Kokoro ni mo/Arade ukiyo ni/Nagaraeba/Koishikaru beki/Yowa no tsuki kana.**_

 **In English, it can be translated into: As the years pass, I will find myself longing for the sight of the midnight moon.** **OR** **Though it is not what's in my heart, if in this world of pain I should linger, then no doubt I shall remember fondly the bright moon of this dark night.**

 **I took the liberty of twisting the meaning of the poem to a more romantic way of understanding it. While the poem is originally thought to have been made towards the end of Emperor Sanjo's rule when he was ill and considering abdication, I decided to change the meaning to be about a person who is concerned about the prospect of losing something or someone precious, which ends up making them savor the moon that is keeping them company in a fond manner.**

* * *

 **By the way, did you notice the difference between how TYL Yukue treats both TYL Yamamoto and TYL Hibari? (Hint: First name.) This should answer some of your questions as to where her heart really lies.**

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	54. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's Death – AFTER (TYL)

**8th chapter I uploaded for today.**

 **This takes place after Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's death and funeral.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's Death – AFTER (TYL)**

* * *

"…" Yamamoto held the photo of his father tightly in his hands. The rain angrily poured down while salty raindrops slid down his cheeks like a continuous stream.

Suddenly, he felt nothing from the rain. Someone had covered him with an umbrella. When he saw the person before him, he couldn't even muster up a smile. "…Yukue."

"Yamamoto-san…" She bit her lip and then proceeded to give him an awkward hug. It was a laughable attempt, but warmth crept into his heart. He pulled her into a tighter hug while letting out a choked laugh.

* * *

 **Word Count: 95**

* * *

 **As always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	55. Caught Off Guard (TYL Yamamoto's POV)

**Last chapter I'll be uploading for a while. Who knows though… I could update earlier than expected if I'm free or get overwhelming feedback from everyone.**

 **If you love angst and one-shots, then check out the KHR one-shots that I uploaded recently to my account. Has to do with my Rifiutare Famiglia series though, so check that out if you want. :) You don't need to read the Rifiutare one though to understand the general story of each one-shot though.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Caught Off Guard (TYL Yamamoto's POV)**

* * *

" _Nn_ …" Yamamoto groggily opened his eyes, smelling the scent of warm food. He heard the sound of a knife chopping from the kitchen. Feeling as though he was in a dream, he dashed out of his room, not caring about his disheveled appearance.

 _Oyaji!?_

The moment he saw Yukue, he felt a twinge of disappointment. But when he noticed how she glared at the fish in front of her, muttering unintelligible words to herself, his eyes flashed with amusement. " _Ohayou_ , Yukue."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Yamamoto-san." Her sudden smile caught him off guard.

He couldn't help but smile back at her.

 _Tadaima..._

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _ **Oyaji –**_ **one's father; old man**

 _ **Ohayou**_ **– Morning (informal)**

 _ **Ohayou gozaimasu**_ **– Good morning (formal)**

 _ **Tadaima**_ **– I'm home; I'm back home.**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato, natt7, and sylph0fspace.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thanks for the review again~! I will for sure try my best not to overwork. :) And you made me laugh so hard with the whole "you step in my room and you are gonna get stabbed by a plastic spoon." Somehow, I would love to see that happen with a plastic spoon. Would be totally amusing. What you said really reminds me of me though. XD (** _ **Are we secretly twins? Jkjk**_ **) Even if I have certain traits that might belong to other flames, I'm probably primarily cloud. After all, none of the other ones really fit me (aka the core of who I am), except for cloud. (This is based on this one tumblr link though.) The core trait for cloud, according to that post, is independence, which has always been the case for me since I was small. And I always tried and still try to find ways to be free from society and from any relationship (except for the ones I choose). I also have a strong desire to choose what I want to do, instead of accepting the choices that are thrown towards me. That also seems to be the main theme for most of my fanfics too or whatever I write – wanting to be free or something to do with choice. Ended up commenting back too long. Haha Looking forward to hearing back from you again~ :D**

* * *

 **Anyways, as always, I love hearing from everyone and would love to see your support for this fanfic in the form of reviews, so please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	56. TYL Hibari and Yukue's Familiar Itch

**Just finished writing my original story; once my co-writer finishes her parts, then it'll be a hundred percent complete though. It's all thanks to BTS' "Outro: Tear," Girls' Generation-Oh!GG's "Lil' Touch," and a whole lot of Bleach ASMV's. Seriously, they get my blood going for writing purposes. Anyways, here's a drabble for everyone~! I don't know when I'll update again, so yeah…**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **TYL Hibari and Puppy Yukue's Familiar Itch**

* * *

Once the excitement of seeing Hibari again dissipated, an annoying itch erupted in her gums. She rolled around the tatami mats in frustration.

 _AGAIN?!_

"Yukue." Hibari waited for her to approach him. She gave a sad excuse of a tackle, growling and rubbing her cheeks against his yukata. The moment he touched her, she bit on his finger furiously. He stared at her quietly.

When she finally let go, the itch faded away. "Better?" He asked in a patient manner. She finally licked his finger in response, whimpering her apologies to him. He smoothed out her fur gently.

* * *

 **Word Count: 98**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: ACasualPotato, SuirenAhri, thanzintay . 2000, and Eh Lie Sha.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you again for the review! And that's really interesting that I'm the only one who admitted to being a cloud. On the KHR Discord Server that I'm on, we have a whole ton of Clouds though. Haha I think my sister is Rain and my best friend is Sun or Storm, but most likely, Sun. Yay for being awkward! For some reason, whenever I don't have enough energy to keep up with the social life, it gets awkward super fast. Can't help it. Don't like being around people that much, unless I haven't had human interaction for months. XD And no worries, I'll try not to get stressed out! Haha Hope you enjoyed the quick drabble.**

 **Thanzintay . 2000: Thank you very much for the review! :)**

 **Hope I'll see more reviews, favorites, or follows in the near future! Gotta get my muse back for this again.** **:D**


	57. Napping with TYL Hibari

**Now that things have finally calmed down, I'm feeling a bit homesick. Kinda want to go back home, but at the same time, I know that this feeling is only temporary. Still doesn't change how I feel though. It's been almost nine months since I moved to Korea for work, but once twelve months pass by, I'll be starting a new chapter in my life. Seems like I'll never stick to one place for too long when I go down memory lane. Must be in my nature to wander, travel, and be free from people – even if I do want to build a foundation somewhere in the future. A bit depressing to think about in a way.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Napping with TYL Hibari**

* * *

Yukue was too used to seeing the younger Hibari when she woke up, but ever since she came to the future, she had become more familiar with a crippling despair that came with waking up alone.

So when she opened her eyes and saw an older Hibari, her looming anxiety faded as though it had never existed. Instead, warm safety and joy bubbled inside of her. She comfortably closed her eyes once she felt his thumb lazily circle around her back.

 _Not alone…anymore…_

The scent of fresh morning dew from him soon lulled her to sleep again.

* * *

 **Word Count: 97**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Guest, ChigUnnie, Raina Cheshire, LuckyAryk, thanzintay . 2000, kani-leek-lover, PrecWeeb, and AbsolGirl0.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review! And yes… Yes, she did bite Hibari. XD Like nom nom on his finger. *Definitely not a sexual innuendo or else I would have to raise the ratings for this story.* :P And it's not a reference, so no worries. Life…is being shitty to me as usual; nothing much has changed - maybe. Insomnia has gotten worse again, but hopefully, it's because of the weather changes in Korea. Oo, I hope you overcome the existential crisis soon! Being busy always helps for sure. :) Can't wait to see your review again in the future!**

 **Thanzintay . 2000: Thank you again for the multiple reviews! :D I'm glad that you find this fanfic to be really good! Yukue transforming into a giant (yellow Labrador) dog like Sesshoumaru might be a bit…odd. XD It would be funny though, but I doubt that'll happen in the KHR universe. But that's so freakin hilarious – the image you gave me with your words. Hahaha**

 **Hope I'll see more reviews, favorites, or follows in the near future! I'm slowly getting my muse back for this, so keep it up everyone!** **:D**


	58. Yamamoto takes Yukue on a Run

**Sorry for the late update. Was really busy for a bit with my jobs and with co-writing a story with my friend… I will probably be busy again. Haha Life always takes me by surprise. XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Yamamoto takes Yukue on a Run**

* * *

 _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?!_

Yukue let out a terrified howl as Yamamoto held her in his arms during his run. Reborn smirked at her from the top of the Vongola Rain Guardian's head.

All she wanted was to walk around the base on her own. Just her luck that Reborn decided to use her as some kind of weight training for Yamamoto during his routine run…

 _Ugh. I feel sick…_

She could feel the contents of her breakfast slowly inching up her throat.

 _Hold out for a little longer… Please…_

She turned pale.

 _Nope, not happening._

She finally puked.

* * *

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: mira2u, nafara, ACasualPotato, and thanzintay . 2000.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you for the review again! I had a feeling that Guest was you, but just in case, I didn't point it out. Haha It's been a while, but did you get over the crisis yet or is it still a nope? XD Glad that your cat is keeping you busy though. I wish I had a pet. T^T It's nice in Korea – everything is really convenient. At the same time though, I miss America, but I do know that I feel more at home in Korea than there. Haha I would love to live in Japan as well, but it's pretty expensive there and I do want to travel more; plus, the whole visa problem… So unless I get married to or date a Japanese guy, probably won't be happening… What's more likely is that I will visit the country a lot in the future. :P For me, since I learned Korean while growing up and watched Japanese shows since elementary, learning Japanese in high school and college was super easy; I pretty much slept through all my classes and passed with the highest score/grade. I know that it's not the same for the others though. I was only lucky because Korean is really similar to Japanese. The only hard part about Japanese is all the kanji. _ I hate kanji so much. I can understand what the kanji means without knowing what it says, but if they ask me to read it out loud, I'm pretty much screwed, unless there is furigana. Haha ^^;; I'll try not to stress out too much! My sister came to visit me, so that made me pretty happy. I'll probably update more once everything settles down in my life, including the story that I will post on ff . net as a BNHA fanfic (or one that is a crossover with Diamond no Ace).**

 **Thanzintay . 2000: Thank you again for the review~! If she did transform into a giant dog, he'll probably stare at her, pat her head, and then walk off. XD Or maybe he would try to fight her. Probably not though. And honestly, I would die from laughing too hard if I wrote a scene in the future where she is telling other people about her experience as a puppy. That might be something I might add…..way later…maybe…**

 **Hope I'll see more reviews, favorites, or follows in the near future! I'm slowly getting my muse back for this, so keep it up everyone!** **:D**


	59. Uri vs Yukue

**So I got a cold. Hopefully, it won't take me a month this time to recover from it. . Because of that and the typhoon that is heading in our direction in Korea, I won't be updating for a while. XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Oh and no flames please! Thank you~!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **Uri vs. Yukue**

* * *

Yukue absentmindedly scratched herself with her paw as Uri hissed at her. Letting out a small yawn, Yukue laid down on the floor with an exasperated expression as she watched Uri get worked up over her existence.

 _Chill, kitty. Oh wait-  
_

 _You can't chill. You're Storm._

She finally snorted at Uri, acquiescing to the cat's whims. They both immediately got up on their feet and jumped Gokudera.

"GAH!" Uri did the usual scratching, while Yukue chewed on his shirt.

The dull itch in her gums felt _so much better_.

 _I should keep chewing this._

* * *

 **Word Count: 94**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: Nazuki Hanae and ACasualPotato.**

 **ACasualPotato: Thank you for the review again! Ooo, that's cool that you were homeschooled. That must be really exciting that you'll start learning Japanese next school year~! If you need any tips or help, I'm always willing; just PM me about it. :) I don't know if I'm a hundred percent comfortable since they think of me as Korean most of the time, which I don't really mind, but it kinda sucks at the same time, and they even sometimes forget that I'm American, but it is nice here nevertheless… except for the summers. I really hate the humid summers in Daegu. It's so freakin hot. OMG, ANOTHER PERSON WHO IS DIRECTIONALLY CHALLENGED~~~! I'm also the same way. I'm so directionally challenged to the point that it's quite ridiculous. No GPS = Lost Forever. And sometimes, I get lost – even with GPS. And yes, Yamamoto did get puked on. Hehe Man, that fanfic sounds really dark with the manipulative Yamamoto. :O How scary. Glad that you like the app for ff . net. :3 I don't really use it, but I tend to check my emails regularly for work purposes, so don't really need it, I guess. XD I only watched the first season of BNHA. My co-writer loves the show, so that's why I have one character from that show in my new fic, Chained Echoes. Thankfully, he isn't the main male lead. XD Decided to go with Miyuki Kazuya from Diamond no Ace as the main male lead instead. Honestly, the entire fic is a total original story that has nothing to do with both animes and I'm only borrowing one character from each anime. Haha**

 **Nazuki Hanae: Thank you for the review~! Yamamoto probably was laughing really hard until Yukue puked on him. Hehe And that sounds like an amazing idea~! I'll add it to the list of future prompts that I want to cover in this series. :D Thanks for the awesome idea!**

 **Hope I'll see more reviews, favorites, or follows in the near future! I'm slowly getting my muse back for this, so keep it up everyone!** **:D**


End file.
